


(you can) change your world

by MellynaYanou



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Change Your World MV inspired, Gen, I swear Jin is here, KAT-TUN 6, One Shot, alternative universe, still waiting for its English translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellynaYanou/pseuds/MellynaYanou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les règles du Monde se rompirent ; Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest, plus rien ne subsista. Privée des lois de l'Univers, la Cité se disloqua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you can) change your world

**Act .1.**

 

Il faisait sombre. _Si sombre._

Il faisait froid. _Si froid._

L'enfant frissonnait, piégé dans le long corridor d'obscurité. Il ne pouvait que marcher, avancer, le Néant sur les talons, et la Nuit précédant ses pas.

Au loin flottait une tâche blanche et floue, fantomatique. Il tendit la main vers elle, sans l'atteindre. Il marchait toujours, le spectre s'approchait de lui avec nonchalance jusqu'à effleurer son front blanc de peur. Le fantôme s'élargit, enfla et s'étendit au delà des limites de la galerie. Un monde blanc, doux et aveuglant à la fois, annihilant toute ombre. Puis le fantôme disparut, effacé.

L'enfant vit se dessiner une porte aux lourds gonds de cuivre rouillé. Une porte scellée sans poignée ni serrure. Une lucarne barrée laissait filtrer une faible lumière bleutée, tremblotante.

Captivé par la belle lueur, l'enfant voulut la voir de plus près, par delà la lucarne, posa ses mains sur le métal épais, et prit appui, cherchant un peu de hauteur. Un mécanisme de l'ancien temps s'ébranla, cliquetant et crissant, le portail eut un soubresaut. L'enfant s'en éloigna, surpris. Dans un cri déchirant, aigu et plaintif, le lourd panneau s'écarta, pivota sur ses gonds, révélant un passage tout juste assez grand pour lui.

Il s'y faufila.

L'endroit était ancien, abîmé, presque austère, mais solide. Tout n'était que pierre érodée et métal rouillé. Circulaire, la salle était occupée en son centre par un bassin en arc, à l'origine des lueurs bleues. Encerclé par le bassin, un pic rocheux à la pointe dangereuse, naissait et s'élevait du sol couvert de mosaïques aux formes complexes. À son sommet, il supportait un cube aux parois lisses et luisantes, contrastant avec le délabrement des lieux.

Attiré cette fois par l'objet, l'enfant fit un pas vers le demi-cercle aquatique, franchissant une ligne de mosaïques. Le mur circulaire se brouilla, comme la surface d'une eau troublée, et la pierre s'effaça. Une verre épais, blanchi par endroits, fissuré par d'autres, s'étendait à sa place. L'enfant vit cinq petites pièces sans issue, autour de lui. Et de l'autre côté du verre, cinq personnes semblant assoupies, debout, contre le mur du fond.

Curieux, l'enfant abandonna la stèle et alla observer tour à tour chaque pièce, chaque personne, tapant timidement sur le verre, guettant un nouveau phénomène. Mais les occupants des prisons aveugles ne réagirent point.

Délaissant les prisons, l'enfant reprit son chemin vers le cube. Dans son dos, cinq regards s'éveillèrent.

Un soupir.

La main près d'une facette brillante, l'enfant releva la tête. Derrière le verre, la vie reprenait ses droits. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'agiter, un grondement sourd et terrible courut dans la salle, manquant de faire tomber l'enfant. Un unique cri de rage s'éleva et les prisons s'éveillèrent, piégeant chacune des cinq personnes.

L'eau submergea et noya ; la roche se referma et enchaîna ; le vent, violent, fit pression et écrasa au sol ; le feu s'anima, brûla et encercla ; le vide se fit et condamna à l'errance. Une colère sans nom parcourut les prisonniers, désormais à la merci de quiconque.

Une voix désincarnée effleura l'enfant, figé de frayeur, le suppliant de leur venir en aide.

/Aide-nous.../  
/Laisse-nous sortir.../  
/Libère-nous !/  
/Désenchante-nous.../  
/Rends-nous notre puissance !/  
/LA BOITE !!/

Son corps secoué de tremblements irrépressibles obéit, l'esprit encore ébranlé. Ses mains se refermèrent d'instinct sur le cube, paumes et doigts en contact avec le métal qui diffusait une douce chaleur, vibrant de puissance.

Un trou se forma à la surface, et tel un diaphragme, l'ouverture s'agrandit. Un lourd silence s'abattit, sourde accalmie avant la tempête. Puis un rugissement surgit de la boite. Quelque chose, immensément puissant, s'échappa de l'ouverture et envahit la salle.

L'onde rampa contre mur et verre, cherchant une issue, en vain, puis changea de tactique. Elle se fit acérée et solide, et rongea le verre... l'onde divisée s'infiltra dans les prisons, puis dans chaque personne.

L'enfant se protégea les oreilles.

Une cri de jouissance absolue retentit.

Une formidable explosion engloutit le moindre son.

L'enfant s'effondra.

 

**Act .2.**

 

Le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui ; tout ce qui existait n'était plus. L'enfant s'était senti basculer dans le vide et tomber ; une chute sans fin, sans lumière. Le Néant qui l'avait poursuivi, l'engloutissait désormais.

Une douce chaleur lui caressait les joues. D'instinct, il porta la main à son visage, ses doigts s'échauffèrent à leur tour. De petits coups secs, réguliers, l'arrachaient lentement de l'inconscience. La trotteuse du réveil-matin appelait au retour de l'ordre des choses et du temps. Comme mu par un dernier soubresaut du songe, l'enfant s'assit avant même d'avoir atteint la réalité.

Il se réveilla, dans la clarté chaleureuse et pleine de promesses du matin, son corps encore figé dans son dernier geste de protection. Lentement, avec précaution, il écarta ses mains de ses oreilles. Le monde était là, entier et réel, sans prison ni Néant. Il soupira, redécouvrant la sécurité des lieux familiers.

Un scintillement attira son attention. Flottant à portée de son regard, un cube massif s'avançait vers lui.

La frayeur... non la terreur qui le tiraillait un peu plus tôt dans son rêve, refit surface. Il recula, recroquevillé contre le mur. L'objet luisant poursuivait son chemin, inoffensif, et se stabilisa à quelques centimètres de son regard. Il pouvait se voir dans le reflet d'une des facettes. Irrésistiblement, il voulut toucher l'objet, comme pour se persuader qu'il était réel.

Il tendit la main.

 

**Act .3.**

 

La salle vibrait encore du chaos qu'elle avait enfermé au sein de l'enclave ; l'eau du bassin était secouée de violents remouds. Ils étaient là, autour du socle désormais vide, tous les cinq... libéré de son lourd et dangereux trésor, le pic s'effrita. D'abord doucement, puis il s'effondra soudain dans un nuage de poussières. Les Éléments ne tournèrent pas même leurs pensées vers lui. Chacun d'eux récupérait la vie que l'éternité leur avait confisquée. Ivres de victoire, ils appréciaient chaque goutte de puissance retrouvée qui coulait de nouveau en eux. Un feu délicieusement brûlant avait naquis au fond d'eux et se répandait sans partage en eux.

« Combien de temps, soupira Eau. »

Il bascula la tête contre le mur, et tourna le regard vers les eaux furieuses qui roulaient encore dans le bassin de pierre. Sous son ordre silencieux, elles s'apaisèrent, s'affaissèrent en une surface plane et huileuse.

« Peu importe, trancha le Ciel.  
\- Il nous faut avant toute chose, quitter ce lieu... »

Feu se redressa, quittant le mur qui l'avait soutenu, et serra les poings l'un dans l'autre, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire d'anticipation.

« Laissez-moi réduire cette mascarade en cendres. »

Terre eut un rire bref, mais amusé.

« Garde ton ardeur pour la Fin. Nous ne savons pas encore où nous avons été ensevelis...  
\- Un contre-temps serait fâcheux, renchérit le Ciel désormais au centre du cercle lâche et informe qu'ils formaient. »

Air inclina la tête, testant son environnement, goûtant aux variations des courants qui ondulaient autour d'eux et se croisaient sans se perturber. Sa conscience effleurant la paroi circulaire de leur prison, il accrocha une irrégularité et s'y engouffra.

« Il y a une sortie, déclara-t-il. »

Tous tournèrent leur attention vers Air qui se tint devant la partie ébréchée de l'enclave. Le sourire de Terre s'étira en un rictus moqueur.

« Le Temps a fait son office, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Nous le saluerons lorsque nous en aurons fini, promit Feu.  
\- Forçons d'abord le Destin à accourir vers son but, proposa Ciel. »

L'eau quitta les mosaïques de pierre et rampant au sol, serpent luisant et furtif se contorsionnant. La forme liquide s'éleva à hauteur des Maîtres Éléments et se para de flammes rougeoyantes. L'hybride improbable se jeta sur la brèche érodée par Air, forant, forçant son passage sans pitié. La pierre s'ébranla, s'agita de soubresauts et se fissura. La brèche courut alors du sol au plafond. L'air ondula, s'enroula autour du poing fermé de son Maître, et laissa éclater sa toute puissance.

#

Les prisons étaient vides, le bassin un atrium désert, le socle n'était plus. Le cube désormais froid qu'il serrait tout contre lui, l'enfant approchait prudemment de l'ouverture béante, aux bords déchirés et instables, ménagée dans le mur. De l'autre côté, des lumières agitaient un ciel d'encre noire qui dominait un monde ne connaissant ni repos ni lassitude. Cinq ombres se mouvaient au loin.

/Cela va bientôt commencer.../

L'enfant acquiesça, l'angoisse fit place à une résolution terrifiée. Il franchit le passage...

 

**Act .4.**

 

Ils voulaient crier.

Un cri unique, sauvage, d'une vengeance victorieuse qui parvenait à son aboutissement ultime. Leur joie féroce parvenait doucement à son paroxysme. À leurs pieds, vulnérable qu'à leurs yeux, le Monde insignifiant qui avait naïvement cru les avoir réduits au silence.

« L'instant du jugement...  
\- … et de la vengeance. »

Leurs voix secouées d'anticipation et d'exultation, ils condamnaient le complot qui brida leur puissance une éternité plus tôt. La Cité-Mère s'étendait devant, autour et sous leur yeux... une Cité qui croyait en son impossible immortalité.

« Ce qui est construit est voué à la destruction. »

Les mots s'élevèrent, résonnèrent tels une ultime sentence.

Terre effleura le sol de ses doigts ; d'un craquement naquit une fissure qui s'étira et se précipita vers sa cible, se multipliant à chaque courbe brisée. Un grondement sourd roula. Le tonnerre des profondeurs. La Cité vacilla.

Le vent s'éleva, infime puis de plus en plus cinglant. Des bourrasques s'entrechoquant et s'avalant,  germa et éclata une tempête terrible. La Cité ploya.

Du ciel et de l'océan, des milliards d'aiguilles s'abattirent sur les murs et les toits du monde. Coupantes, acérées, elles blessaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Une unique vague, mur indestructible, avança vers les tours avec la lenteur inexorable d'un géant. La Cité coula.

Du sol tourmenté jaillirent des geysers de flammes et de roche en fusion. Le ciel nocturne se para des teintes de la Fin terrible et furieuse qui attendait le Monde vaniteux. La Cité s'embrasa.

Ciel fit craqueler la réalité, une profonde déchirure zébra l'air dans un bruit strident, hurlant. Les règles du Monde se rompirent ; Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest, plus rien ne subsista. Privée des lois de l'Univers, la Cité se disloqua.

Restait intact le promontoire qui les abritait tous les cinq.

Dans le chaos assourdissant qu'ils provoquaient sans merci pour l'humanité, les Maîtres ne s'aperçurent que bien plus tard, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

#

L'enfant s'est protégé derrière une rambarde écaillée par la rouille ; agrippé aux barreaux, il observait la scène, unique témoin de la vengeance qui s'abattait sur son monde. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le cube contre lui.

/Tu peux arrêter tout cela/

Une violente secousse ébranla le promontoire ; il vacilla et tomba sur les genoux. Recroquevillé contre la rambarde, il chercha un moyen, un chemin sûr qui le mènerait auprès des cinq grandes puissances.

/Ils ne veulent qu'une seule chose/

/La Rédemption/

/Un Sacrifice/

Tous ces mots ne signifiaient que très peu de choses pour l'enfant. Mais on lui murmurait qu'il possédait cette chose si précieuse qu'il pouvait offrir en échange de la survie du Monde. Il aimait son monde... il ne se l'imaginait pas ne plus exister. Mais il comprenait malgré tout ce que signifiait la Fin.

/Donne le leur/

Les jambes tremblantes, l'enfant se remit sur pieds avec difficulté, et avança vers eux, chancelant. Du sol commençaient à se détacher de larges et difformes blocs massifs. S'élevant haut dans le ciel, celui-ci les avalait et tout disparaissait. Le vacarme était assourdissant. Il voulut crier, hurler que cela cessât. Mais sa voix couverte par le rugissement du chaos, lui paraissait muette.

Terre tourna le regard derrière lui. Les secousses s'apaisèrent. Le silence si soudain parut assourdissant. L'un après l'autre, les quatre éléments cessèrent tout bouleversement et suivirent le regard de Terre. Air observa de loin l'intrus, toisa sa petite taille avec méfiance ; un mur invisible se forma devant le cercle, interdisant l'enfant d'approcher qui, repoussé et bousculé par cette force, trébucha et tomba. Le cube s'échappa de sa prise, et roula jusqu'au pied du mur d'air. Eau s'éloigna d'un pas, tendu à la vue du sceau de leur emprisonnement. Les pupilles sombres de Feu, s'embrasèrent de colère. Ciel les calma d'un geste.

Brisant le cercle, il s'avança vers l'enfant et traversa le mur qui s'effaça à son contact. Après de nombreuses hésitations, l'enfant saisit la main tendue de Ciel, et se releva. L'Élément ramassa le cube désormais vide et inoffensif, et le remit à l'enfant.

/Donne le leur/

« Veux-tu quelque chose ? »

Le garçon fixa longuement le cube.

« Et vous ? »

Ciel inclina la tête, intrigué.

« Tu nous la donnerais ? »

Il acquiesça lentement du chef. Ciel eut un sourire indéchiffrable, voilé de tristesse.

« Vous arrêterez si je vous la donne ?  
\- C'est la Règle. »

L'enfant acquiesça de nouveau, visage fermé dans une expression de forte détermination.

Air ferma les yeux. Eau détourna le regard. Le sol et les flammes ravageant la Cité, grondèrent son désaccord.

La facette du cube, dissoute plus tôt, se reconstitua, se reforma à mesure que le sceau se remplissait. L'enfant vacilla sous le courant froid qu'il sentit le traverser de part en part. Puis ce fut tout. L'objet chauffait doucement entre ses mains, puissant, vibrant, luisant.

Ciel posa sa main sur l'objet et s'en saisit. Épuisé, l'enfant tituba sur ses jambes affaiblies et bascula vers l'avant. L'Élément le rattrapa de sa main libre, et le remit debout.

« Rentre chez toi. C'est fini. »

Souriant faiblement, le garçon ferma les yeux. L'air se déchira et referma sur l'enfant. Eau, Terre et Feu protestèrent, criant à l'injustice. La Cité était sauvée, le Monde obtenait un sursis immérité.

« Ils l'ont voulu ainsi... »

La voix d'Air trancha le débat. Ciel baissa le menton, approuvant. Les autres Éléments soupirèrent.

« Rendons leur l'Ordre. »

La lumière revint.

 

**.Epilogue.**

 

Les rayons aveuglants du soleil couchant, traversèrent, fusèrent entre les tours de la forêt de grattes-ciel. Une mer jaune et rouge s'étendit sur la foule infatigable et imperturbable de la Cité. Des milliers d'âmes se pressaient, sans s'émouvoir de l'une d'entre elle, figée au beau milieu de la vague humaine qui affluait et refluait sans cesse.

Il ferma les yeux, goûtant à la joie et le privilège chaque jour renouvelés, de sentir la chaleur du soleil... ce qui était d'une évidence presque taboue, devait être appréciée à sa juste valeur. La valeur d'une innocence, sacrifiée en échange de la survie de cette myriade d'êtres insouciants de ce qui les menaçait.

Ni regret, ni rancœur.

Un vide qu'il remplissait tous les jours des bienfaits que la Vie offrait à ses âmes, ses corps.

Les derniers rayons du couchant disparaissaient, les remparts de verre et de métal leur faisant obstacle pour le restant du jour. Le lendemain, la mer de lumière déferlerait de nouveau sur la Cité.

Il reprit sa route, se fondant dans le courant perpétuel qui coulait, vital, dans les artères de la Cité.

Témoins des derniers crépitements du soleil à la limite d'un horizon dissimulé aux humains, cinq ombres veillaient, accrochées aux cieux. Gardé, protégé jalousement près d'eux, au centre de leur cercle, quelque chose rayonnait.

 

**.Fin.**


End file.
